As the use of electronic components increases dramatically, it is an important requirement to be able to manufacture cheap and flexible electronic components that can be adapted to a large variety of situations. For instance, to facilitate the localization of items in a library, RFID tags are attached to these items and are identified by arrays of RFID antennae. These antennae are controlled by a central system that, based on a tag id, can identify the antenna that is close to the requested RFID tag. Such a solution is disclosed in EP1298573, wherein the invention relates to RFID devices and to antenna systems for enabling RFID devices to interrogate items of interest that are near the antenna system.
With the multiplication of these electronic components, it is crucial to manufacture them at a low price. A common technique to manufacture cheap antennae is to use ink antennae. This technique also permits making a shape on a film, as is disclosed in EP1250727.